carpe diem
by teambonbon972
Summary: ils arrivent enfin à être ensemble (BAMON)


La vie est courte, Damon et Bonnie le savent plus que quiconque. Ils courent tous les deux contre le temps comme s'ils avaient peur qu'un événement allait bouleverser leur petit bonheur. Tout leur quotidien était rythmé par le fait de vivre le moment présent comme si c'était le dernier.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils agissent ainsi ? Alors revenons trois ans en arrière :

**Début du Flash back**

A cette époque, on était en pleine été. Il faisait chaud, Bonnie Caroline Tyler Stephan Damon et Elena avaient décidé ensemble d'aller manger une glace dans un parc afin de se rafraichir. Damon avait décidé de tenter sa chance auprès de Bonnie. Il commençait avoir marre de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle. S'en est assez des je t'aime moi non plus alors qu'il savait que Bonnie est la femme de sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha tout doucement de Bonnie en prenant délicatement sa main gauche tout en murmurant dans ses oreilles des mots qui ne pouvaient que faire frémir cette dernière.

Elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers Damon : Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de me dire de tel chose. Tu me prends pour qui ?

-A ton avis ?

-Une de celles qui font partis de ton tableau de chasse !

-Tu représentes bien plus à mes yeux. Je…

-Arrête ne dis rien ! Je ne veux rien entendre dit elle en partant loin des autres.

-Pourquoi dit-il en courant vers elle sous les yeux interloqués des autres mais surtout d'Elena.

-Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime tu m'aime, c'est logique que je veuille être en couple avec toi.

-Elena…Elena tu y as pensé. Tu sais très bien que malgré qu'elle soit avec Stephan, elle t'aimera toujours. Tu es son premier amour.

-Elle n'est pas le mien et tu le sais très bien. Je me suis mis avec elle car tu m'avais encore repoussé ! Tu avais la trouille de te mettre avec moi. Maintenant, j'ai changé je suis plus le même.

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Damon, Elena est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Et moi…..toi. Tu y penses un peu à ton bonheur dit-il tout en criant afin de sortir tout cette frustration.

-Si tous les jours

-Bonnie regarde moi dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas assez de faire passez ton bonheur en dernier. Tu as déjà assez souffert dans la vie et je suis bien placer pour savoir. C'était moi ton confident lorsque tes parents son mort il y a deux ans. C'est moi qui suis la toutes les dates d'anniversaire pas Elena. C'est à moi que tu devrais mettre toute ton attention pas à Elena. Elle n'a jamais été digne de ton amitié et tu le sais dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Je ne peux pas dit-elle en pleurant à chaude larme.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Tu le sais très bien….je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie mais Elena ne me le pardonnera pas. Elle est ma famille avec toi Caroline et les autres. Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous les deux et en faisant le choix de me mettre avec toi je risque de la perdre.

-En ne voulant pas te mettre avec moi tu me perdras aussi. J'en ai marre, de tout ça. De notre relation. Je veux le meilleur pour nous. Mais toi tu ne le veux pas. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler quand je vois tous ces mecs te tourner autour. Je n'en peux plus de ses faux semblant entre nous de tous ses baisés volés de ses moments intimes tous les 6 mois avec toi. Je te veux maintenant pas dans un an ni dans dix ans.

Si tu ne veux pas de moi maintenant je doute qu'après tu le voudras.

-Je….je suis désolé Da…

Il était entrain de l'embrasser avec passion car il ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse. Il approfondissait le baiser pendant une trentaine de secondes puis se détacha d'elle et posant son front contre le sien : tu veux vraiment manquer ça. Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de te faire ressentir tout ça. Je te bouleverse, je te fais frémir, ton cœur palpite à 200 à l'heure lorsque je suis près de toi. Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi en sachant que tu gâche ta vie.

-Ma vie a été gâché le jour où mes parents sont mort dans cette fichus fusillade au Mystic Grill. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie qu'ils étaient forcés de venir me chercher là-bas car je n'avais pas respecté le couvre-feu.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que des fous viendraient avec des armes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te lai déjà dit. Et ils n'aimeraient pas que leur fille s'arrête de vivre car elle se sent responsable

-Je sais mais si difficile.

-Je sais…..je sais dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher ce jour là.

-Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aller de l'avant.

-J'essaye de vivre pour deux. Elle et pour moi. Je sais qu'elle aimerait que je continue à vivre comme avant et que je trouve l'amour. En plus, elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle aimerait que sa soit toi sa belle fille. Elle t'aimait beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, elle me manque dit-elle en sanglotant encore plus.

-Tout ira bien Bonnie tant que je serai sur cette terre rien ne t'arriveras, ton bonheur sera assuré.

-Tu ne peux rien me promettre, les promesses sont faites pour ne pas être tenu.

-Moi je te le promets car ton bonheur dépens du mien.

Bonnie se détacha de Damon : tu me le promets…

-Oui dit-il en essuyant les larmes du visage de Bonnie. Puis, il alla l'embrasser lorsqu'il entend des cris stridents non loin d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas mais viens on va voir dit-il en prenant la main de bonnie dans la sienne et l'entraina avec lui vers l'agitation.

Arrivés, c'est la qu'ils virent tous les deux Stephan et Caroline accroupis près du corps d'Elena qui était vraisemblablement parti en courant et n'avait pas vu une voiture arrivée.

Bonnie et Damon n'arrivaient pas à parler tellement terroriser devant le corps inerte de leur amie. Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelque minute jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance qui emmenant Elena et Stephan.

Les autres étaient restés là ne sachant pas quoi faire dans le silence qui fut vite brisé par la question de Damon.

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment dit Tyler. Je sais seulement qu'elle était partie vous rejoindre pour vous dire que l'on allait bouger autre part.

-On ne la pas vu dit Damon

-Peut-être que finalement elle ne voulait pas vous déranger vous semblez très bizarre dit Caroline en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle courre ainsi ! Elle a du voir ou entendre quelque chose qu'il a fait souffrir !

-Mais quoi bonnie ! Ils n'y avaient que nous qu'elle connaissait dans ce parc.

-Je ne sais pas mais il s'est passé quelque chose.

-On le saura bien assez tôt les gars dit Tyler en regardant son portable. C'est Stephan, il dit qu'Elena est entrée au bloc.

-Et dit Caroline

-il ne dit rien de plus.

-On devrait le rejoindre et appeler les parents d'Elena dit Damon

-Je pense que s'est déjà fait…Stephan à du le faire.

-Alors allons-y.

Un mois plus tard après l'accident, Elena était toujours dans le coma. Un mois que pour tous les proches d'Elena la terre avait cessez de tournés. Un mois que Bonnie avait l'impression que cet accident était de sa faute ainsi que de celle de Damon. Un mois qu'elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle avait écouté leur conversation. Elle avait mal, mal qu'encore une fois qu'une personne qu'elle aime souffre à cause d'elle. Elle priait tous les soirs pour qu'elle se réveille en contre parti elle laisserait Damon tranquille pour le bien être d'Elena.

Et son vœu fut réalisé trois semaines après. Elena allait bien, elle n'avait aucune séquelle due à l'accident. Tous le monde était autour du lit de cette dernière.

- Alors comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien malgré les apparences, j'irai beaucoup mieux lorsque je sortirai de cet hôpital et quand je parlerai avec toi Stephan et bonnie en privé.

-Bonnie perdit son sourire : quand ?

-Maintenant si sa vous dérange pas !? dit-elle en regardant tout le monde.

-Bien sure que non dit Jenna en faisant un signe de laisser sa nièce avec Bonnie.

Alors que tout le monde était parti Bonnie commença à parler : Donc que veux-tu me dire ?

-Tu n'as aucune idée ?

-Non, je ne sais pas !

-Arrête de faire ton innocente bonnie. Ne t'approche pas de Damon !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça. Il n'a strictement rien entre lui et moi

- Ah oui, j'ai cru entendre et voir autre chose alors !

-tu sais très bien que je ne sortirai pas avec lui pour notre amitié.

Elena souris : je savais que tu allais dire ça mais je n'ai aucune certitude.

-qu'est ce qui te faut de plus que ma parole.

-que tu partes de Mystic falls là ou vis ta cousine Sage.

-Mais je ne peux pas dit bonnie en disant non de la tête. Toute ma vie et les gens que j'aime sont ici.

-fait-le sinon je dirai à tout le monde que tu es responsable de mon accident et de bien plus.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne sais pas que tu es responsable des sujets volés des examens et que tu es responsable de la rupture de Caro avec Matt.

- Mais c'est faux ! Tous sa c'est toi personne ne te croira.

-Ah tu crois ! Je pense qu'ils me croiront, tout le monde sait que depuis deux ans tu fais n'importe quoi d'abord avec ta tentative de suicide ensuite ta phase boulimique. Tu es instable, je peux tout leur faire croire.

-tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis ton amie. Entre amie on ne se fait pas ça !

- et tu crois que flirter avec l'ex de ta meilleure amie sa se fait sachant que je l'aime toujours et j'allais me séparer de Stephan. Non une vraie amie ne le fait pas. Tu n'es pas ma meilleure ami et ne le sera jamais. Tu partiras de cette ville et tu diras à Damon que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Qu'il serait préférable pour son bien de t'oublier pour toujours. Il ne devra pas te contacter sous aucun prétexte.

-Pourquoi ? POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA A MOI QUI T'AS TOUJOURS PROTEGE !

-il ne fallait pas aller sur mes plates bandes.

- tu es un monstre Elena. Damon avait raison tu te fous de moi.

-franchement qui t'apprécie bonnie. Si tout le monde te supporte c'est grâce à moi. Maintenant tu peux partir. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-C'est réciproque. Tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru pourvoir te détester un jour dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en partant en bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

-hey bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dit Damon.

-elle sait tout…toi moi nos sentiments. Elle ne veut plus me voir.

-elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-je viens de perdre une amie dit-elle en le repoussant. Et je n'ai pas la force de l'avoir continuellement me haïr.

-ou veux-tu en venir

-Je parts, loin de toi de tout le monde. Je vais essayer de me reconstruire.

-tu ne peux pas me laisser.

-si je le peux Damon. N'essaye pas de m'en empêcher dit-elle en partant de l'hôpital.

Damon resta la sans rien faire. Il n'arrivait plus à la retenir. Il était épuisé de courir après elle. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Qu'il voulait inconsciemment faire plaisir à sa mère en se mettant avec Bonnie pour que son âme repose en paix. Sa devait être ça ; il fallait que s'en persuade car son absence se faisait déjà cruellement ressentir au plus profonde de son être alors qu'elle venait que de partir i peine une seconde.

Depuis ce jour, Damon n'avait plus revu Bonnie. Elle était parti de la ville sans rien dire sans laissé une adresse ni un numéro pour la joindre. Elena s'était séparée de Stephan quelque jour après sa sortie. Cette dernière était au petit soin de Damon et joyeuse. Etonnement joyeuse alors que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Bonnie.

Caroline et Stephan trouvait Elena bizarre, elle qui était si proche de Bonnie ne s'inquiétait avaient l'impression qu'elle avait oublié Bonnie.

Oui Elena l'avait oublié car toute son intention était apporter à Damon. Ce dernier appréciait les efforts d'Elena mais arrivait pas à la voir comme une potentielle petite amie. Il pensait à bonnie malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui à fait en le laissant seul dans une ville dans laquelle il se sentait seul orphelin.

Les efforts d'Elena étaient vains, ça faisait un an et demi que Bonnie était parti, un an et demi qu'elle essayait de sortir avec lui, un an et demi qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Bonnie par si Bonnie par la malgré cela il arrivait toujours à sortir chaque soir avec une fille différente. Mais elle sait une chose que Bonnie était graver dans son cœur et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle décida donc de mettre son dévolu sur Stephan mais se dernier ne voulais plus. Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie depuis peu une certaine Lexie. Elle était verte de jalousie, les frères Salvatore n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour elle.

Comment allait-elle supporter le célibat ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais une chose elle était sur c'est qu'elle n'allait pas le rester longtemps pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Matt faire son service au bar du coin.

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre ville Bonnie se trouvait à servir des verres aux clients du starburcks. Son visage était fermé, aucune émotion n'en ressortait. A cette vue, on pouvait voir que son éloignement de sa ville natal et plus particulièrement de Damon ne lui faisait plus de mal que du bien.

Depuis son départ sa vie se résumait cours boulot dodo. C'était navrant ! Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire des rencontres d'aller dans des fêtes. Sa préoccupation était d'aller l'année prochaine à l'université d'Harvard comme elle avait toujours rêvé avec Da…..

Non, elle ne pouvait penser à lui. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà avec Elena ou avec une de ses nombreuses groupies en chaleur. Rien que d'y pensée cela la mettait en colère. Bref, elle devait l'oublié, oublier tous ce qu'il représentait pour elle, tout.

Elle voulait être heureuse, et le temps le travail et l'acharnement allaient porter ses fruits. Maintenant elle se trouvait devant l'immense bâtisse de l'université, elle inspira puis expira, un immense sourire se fit sur son magnifique visage. Elle se dirigea vers le campus, pour prendre possession de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva presque à destination elle percuta quelqu'un en passant. D'ailleurs son contacte avec cet individus fut vite et brutale car elle se trouva part terre avec un sacrés mal de dos.

Elle se releva en laissant un juron sortir de sa bouche, elle se releva tout doucement mais ne vis pas la personne qui la fixa.

-Bonnie c'est toi ?

-oui c'est moi dit-elle en frottant ses vêtements plein de poussière. Qui es-tu pour connaître mon nom dit-elle en relevant la tête. Elle fut surprise tellement surprise qu'elle refermait les yeux puis les ouvrit mais vit toujours se magnifique jeune homme brun aux yeux bleu persan. Seul les yeux de Damon pouvaient les déstabilisés ainsi. Mais Damon ne pouvait pas être devant elle. Pourquoi la hantait-il alors qu'il était loin d'elle.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas bonnie. Quoi, sa doit faire trois ans au grand max, je ne dois pas avoir tant changé. Par contre toi, si tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ton copain doit être fière d'avoir une t-elle beauté comme petit amie.

- tu ne peux pas être là ! dit-elle en essayant de partir mais Damon la pris par le bras. Celle-ci se dégagea : ne me touche pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Quoi qu'est-ce-que vous regardez tous ! dit-il en regardant méchamment tous ces curieux. Viens on va dans ma chambre.

Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la chambre de Damon dans un silence le plus totale. Arrivée dans cette fameuse pièce, Bonnie s'asseyait sur le lit de Damon tout en le regardant.

-que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu le sais très bien, j'ai toujours voulu étudier ici. Ce n'est parce que tu es parti de ma vie que mes projets s'envolent aussi.

-Je croyais que tu disais ça pour me rassurer pour me séduire….

-Tout ne tourna pas autour de toi Bonnie dit-il en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-je…..

-Alors pendant ces trois dernières années qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? tu as quelqu'un ? Tu es heureuse avec lui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas…..mais je suis heureuse et non, je n'ai personne. Et toi ?

-Moi, bah je fais allé dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je butine de fleur en fleur. Tu me connais.

-Oui dit-elle en se relevant. Je devrais aller dans ma chambre.

-Maintenant ? On vient juste de se retrouver, tu peux rester un peu pour que l'on discuter.

-discuter de quoi ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Moi si ! Pourquoi être parti ? Tout le monde était triste après ton départ moi le premier. Tu me dois une explication.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis Damon Salvatore ton meilleur ami ton confident ton pire ennemie l'amour de ta vie, je suis ton tout et tu l'es pour moi aussi. Je mérite une plus que quiconque.

-tu ne représente plus rien pour moi.

-redit le moi en me regardant dans les yeux bonnie dit Damon en prenant le visage de bonnie dans ses mains. Pour que je vois toute la sincérité dans tes yeux.

-Je ne t'aime plus Damon dit-elle en le fixant.

-Je ne te crois pas….tu es fuyante, tu frémis à mon touché, ton cœur bat irrégulièrement tout ton corps me dit le contraire.

-tu veux juste voir ce qui t'arrange Damon ! il faut que t'arrête de vivre avec l'espoir que l'on puisse un jour vivre une vie ensemble. Les histoires d'amour éternel n'existent que dans les contes de fées et je te signale que nous sommes dans la vraie vie. Désolé de te faire souffrir ou te faire sortir de ton monde des bisounours mais nous deux c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça…..l'amour, le bonheur. Il est hors de question que je frôle le bonheur et l'amour une seconde fois. La vie m'a appris qu'à être trop heureuse, tu souffre obligatoirement.

- arrête de raconter des sottises Bonnie, chacun à e droit à son bonheur et tu es celle dans ce monde qui en a le plus besoin. Tu es gentille aimante respectueuse douce tendre rêveuse dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non toi arrête ! Si j'étais si merveilleuse alors pourquoi on m'a enlevé les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. On ne devrait pas faire ça, aux personnes bien de ce monde. Pourquoi on me fait tant souffrir pourquoi tu me fais souffrir en voulant toujours plus.

-c'est la vie bonnie, il faut vivre souffrir être heureux.

-Non, la vie se n'est pas ça. Et je ne veux pas de cette vie. Tant que je suis seule je l'a contrôle. Je ne veux personne d'en ma vie pour le voir si brutalement partir pour être à nouveau seule.

- et tu crois qu'être seule c'est mieux ! je préfère vivre ma vie à deux cent à l'heure avec la bonne personne pendant un jour et la voir partir après que de refuser le bonheur avec elle sans connaître et avoir ensuite un soupçon de regret.

-je ne regretterai rien car on ne regrette pas ce que l'on n'a pas connu.

-Mais moi tu m'as connue et tu vas me connaître dit-il en l'embrassant avec passion pendant une dizaine de minute.

-on ne peut pas !

-si on peut car on en a envie tous les deux.

-alors juste une fois dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

-ok dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras et la posa sur son lit pour lui refaire découvrir le bonheur l'extase.

Trois heures plus tard, Ils étaient tous deux dans lit blottit l'un contre l'autre tous deux entrain de penser à l'avenir.

-je n'ai pas envie de partir !

-Personne ne te le demande, tu peux rester. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire souffrir consciemment.

- Rester signifie être avec toi, être ta femme, de vouloir un avenir, une famille avec toi. Et je ne crois pas être prête pour ça.

-je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, pas maintenant laisse moi trouver le bon moment. Trêve de plaisanterie : faisons à la carpe diem. Vivons le moment présent comme si c'était le dernier que l'on avait ensemble. Comme on l'a fait il y a tout juste quelque minute. On a tellement de temps à rattraper ensemble bonnie que chaque minute seconde heure seront un cadeau du ciel pour nous.

-arrête d'être si fleure bleu et romantique.

-c'est toi qui me rends aussi crétin Bonnie. Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens mais avec toi je peux soulever des montagnes pour avoir un sourire un regard un geste de ta part.

-arrête tu veux dit-elle en se levant en prenant avec elle le drap pour se couvrir.

-Je t'aime Bonnie Bennett ! Tu m'échapperas plus dorénavant. On a perdu trop de temps à cause de tes craintes, à cause d'Elena et de mes incertitudes dit-il l'a prenant par la taille. Tu es à moi. Je vais t'apprendre à revivre et tu pourras plus te passer de moi.

-je ne suis jamais arrivé à vivre loin de toi ! J'ai toujours survécu….sauve-moi Damon dit-elle en se retournant.

-Je le ferais mais mets y du tiens.

-je suis entrain de le faire dit-elle en parcourant ses mains sur le torse nu de son amant.

-on y arrivera…..être heureux tous les deux bonnie dit-il en donnant un bisou sur les cheveux de bonnie.

-Je te crois !

**Fin du Flash back**

Maintenant vous s'avez pourquoi nos deux tourtereaux veulent profiter de la vie au maximum. Sachez que depuis ce jour là Damon ne quittait plus Bonnie des yeux à part pour les cours. Pour lui comme pour bonnie chaque seconde compte car un rien peut bouleverser votre vie qui est si fragile imprévisible. Afin de rien regretter plus tard suivez vos instincts les plus profonds afin d'être heureux d'avoir profité de la vie. On peut mourir une seconde à l'autre alors dite aux personnes qui vous son chers que vous les aimés. Vous en sortirez encore plus grand. Bonnie se sentait maintenant plus grande qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus aucune peur maintenant. Si peut être une seule que Damon parte. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas prêt à la quittée. Il lui montrait tous les jours l'authenticité de son amour de la profondeur de ses sentiments qui à ses yeux n'avaient aucune limite. Damon était son bonheur, l'amour de sa vie, son passé, son présent et son futur, son éternité.

Elle le savait maintenant, là se tenant prête à le rejoindre devant le prêtre pour s'unir à lui. Vous vous dites peut être qu'ils vont trop vite mais pour eux non. Rien n'était assez rapide pour vivre se qu'ils avaient à vivre ensemble pour rien regretter. Car il n'y a rien de pire qu'une histoire inachevée.

Elle était belle dans sa robe blanche qui laissait apparaitre un ventre arrondie de six mois tout le monde le disait dans la salle ou se trouvait Tyler Caroline Stephan, Matt.

Ils allaient s'unir rien que pour le meilleur, car leur amour est s'y immense que rien ni personne même Elena ne peux entraver leur bonheur.


End file.
